Due to the progress of study about the influence of magnetism on a human body, a knowledge that a variable magnetic field is more effective than a steady magnetic field for promoting circulation of body fluids such as blood in the human body has been obtained. For example, a rotating magnetic generator for a magnetic health device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which gives the effect of promoting circulation of body fluids such as blood in the human body by adding a vibration simultaneously with the variable magnetic field.